1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electronics, and in particular to a thin-film transistor, an array substrate, and a display device.
2. The Related Arts
Thin-film transistors are one of the key electronic components of the modern microelectronics and have been widely used in various fields including flat panel displays. With the advancing progress of the liquid crystal displaying technology, the image sampling rate of a panel of a liquid crystal display has been increasingly heightened. On the other hand, there is also severe demand for the aperture ratio of the liquid crystal display panel. The term “aperture ratio” refers to a ratio between light transmission area measured with wiring of a sub-pixel and a transistor section (often concealed by using a black matrix) excludes and the whole area of the entirety of the sub-pixel. However, with the increasingly heighted image sampling rate, the panel of the liquid crystal display require more thin-film transistors and this affects the aperture rate of the panel of the liquid crystal display.